I Don't
by Tenukii
Summary: When Tony Stark wants to plan his proposal to Pepper, he calls on Dr. Banner to be his guinea pig. As the mock proposal is interrupted by a precocious young fan of Tony, Bruce considers the emptiness in his own life. Bruce/Steve friendship.


A/N: I never, ever intended to write _Avengers_ fanfic, but then I had a dream about the events in this story. It was like getting a free fanfic practically deposited in my head, so I thought I might as well write it down. Almost all the action is straight out of my dream with just a few minor tweaks.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Dr. Bruce Banner frowned slightly as he regarded the vivid display floating between himself and Tony Stark, who was waiting for an answer. The three-dimensional projection was a cacophony of color, depicting a garden filled with vibrant flowers- some of which were in shades that couldn't easily be found in nature. A cloud of butterflies spelled out the words "Marry Me, Pepper" in mid-air, and the whole thing set off sparkles to rival those of a disco ball; they cascaded over the walls of Tony's office in the Stark tower.

"Um, it's a little. . . _much,_ Tony," Bruce finally replied.

"Of course, this is just a prototype," Tony continued his spiel, having only paused until he detected a reply which meant he could continue talking. "The actual presentation will be- wait, what do you mean by 'much'?"

"Just. . . it's kind of flashy for Ms. Potts's taste, don't you think?"

"You can call her Pepper, you know. She likes you, and no, I _don't_ think. I want it to be _impressive,_ you know?"

Bruce squinted past a chartreuse butterfly at his friend. "Impressive like the stuffed bunny?"

Tony's mouth twitched. "She told you about the bunny?"

"Yes, and that's precisely why I think this is too much. I. . . don't know that much about proposals, and of course I don't know Ms.- Pepper as well as you do, but I don't think _this_ is what will impress her." Bruce pulled off his classes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well. . . that's why I asked for your advice," Tony said after a pause. His deep brown eyes shifted from Bruce to the garish display between them. He was disappointed in the reaction, Dr. Banner could tell, but Tony Stark knew all about prototypes. They were there to be changed.

Sure enough, Tony perked up after a moment. "That's also why I'm planning this so far in advance. I don't even have plans to pop the question any time soon- but I want to be prepared for when the right moment comes along."

"That's good. . . being prepared is good. . . ." Bruce mumbled. The fuchsia flowers especially were starting to give him a headache- and besides, the whole topic was making him feel a little depressed. Depression was one of the safer emotions as far as he was concerned, but he didn't like feeling too strongly about _anything_.

"So! What exactly is the 'too much' bit?" Tony went on as he stepped into the flowers behind the butterfly display. "Is it too busy, is that it?"

"Well, that might be a start-"

"Are you asking that _man_ to marry you?"

Bruce jumped when a high-pitched voice pierced its way into his words. Once he got over being startled, embarrassment set in, and he felt his face grow hot as he turned to the office door. A young girl of perhaps 9 or 10 was standing there, cutting a very stern look at Tony from a set of dark eyes. She wore a frilly cream-colored dress that set off her brown skin, and tendrils of shiny black hair curled down her back.

Tony cringed and, without looking at the child, said through clenched teeth, "Didn't I tell you about knocking first?" He fingered a control on his desk, and the flowers and butterflies disappeared. Bruce looked from the kid to Tony and back again, wondering how a small girl got past security.

"I _can't_ knock; the door opens by itself!" the girl declared, folding her arms across the pearl buttons down the bodice of her dress. "And why do you want to marry _him_?" She turned her black glare on Bruce, who blushed all over again.

"I am not _marrying_ him," Tony retorted, finally turning to face the kid, "and even if I were, it's not your business."

"Yes it is, because you're going to marry _me_." Now both the kid _and_ Bruce looked at Stark.

"Tony, you didn't tell me you were already engaged," Dr. Banner said with a little smile.

"Bruce, you're not helping!" Stark hissed, then he sighed and went on, "I suppose introductions are in order. Bruce, this is Adelita Ortiz. She's the daughter of a _very important_ and _very wealthy_ potential investor in Stark Industries." Tony raised his eyebrows at Bruce. "So Adelita has been given _special permission_ to explore the building. Including _my private office,_ apparently," he finished with an almost-snarl at the kid.

"And Mr. Stark is going to marry _me_," Adelita added, turning to look at Bruce again. "Not you."

"Adelita, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He's a friend, not a potential spouse, and neither are you. Where did you get this crazy idea from anyway? You're just a kid." Tony motioned for Bruce to sit down in a chair opposite the desk, as apparently this was going to take a while.

"I know, but I'll be grown up soon, and I'll need a husband," declared Adelita, who marched across the room and sat herself at Tony's desk.

"No, you won't," contradicted Tony, moving to face her across the desk. "Don't you know anything about feminism? Women can do anything they want without a man, isn't that right, Bruce?"

"Well, I _want _a husband then!" said the girl. "Mami says you're an eli. . . eligible bachelor, so you'll do."

Bruce smiled again, starting to enjoy himself a little. It was nice to see Tony embarrassed for a change. "Hear that, Mr. Stark? You'll do."

"Your mami is a very beautiful and perceptive woman," Tony said with obviously thinning patience, "but I am in a committed relationship- _not_ with him!- and therefore not eligible for anything. Besides, I really am a bit too old for you." As he spoke, Tony moved to stand behind Bruce's chair, as if using Dr. Banner as a shield.

"Hmm." Adelita raised her own delicate eyebrow and looked Tony up and down. "Well, I _guess_ you could marry Mami instead. If you were my papi, I could still play with all your computers."

"What part of 'committed relationship' don't you understand?" Tony groaned before leaning over Bruce and muttering, "She's just like her mother. _Just like her_."

Looking at the pretty little girl, Bruce could just imagine the beautiful (and annoying persistent) mother. He glanced to his left, where Tony's head hovered near his, and took in Stark's handsome profile. Yes, Bruce could see why women pursued Stark, committed relationship or not- and the pursuit wouldn't end even when he finally did marry Pepper. Bruce fully believed that his friend would stay true to her. . . but it wouldn't make dealing with women like Adelita's mami any easier.

_Problems __**I'll**__ never have,_ Dr. Banner thought, until Tony's voice brought him back to the present.

"And my computers are _not_ for 'playing with,'" Stark was ranting. "In fact," he went on as he left Bruce to start tugging the girl out of his chair, "you shouldn't be near those controls _at all_."

"Awww, Papi Tony-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Tony yelled just as Adelita put her arms around his neck and looked up at him sweetly. "And that look doesn't work on me either!"

Stark was saved- maybe- by the appearance of Adelita's important, wealthy, beautiful, and persistent mami in the doorway of the office.

"I'm sorry, is Adelita causing you trouble?" the business-suited woman asked in a voice that reminded Bruce of moonlight and alcohol. Bruce's amusement at the situation faded completely; she looked every bit like he had imagined. Her hair was long and dark like her daughter's, although worn in a low ponytail. Her suit was sleek and made of almost metallic grey silk, and despite their differences in clothing, her face was very similar to Adelita's.

_Yes, these are the unique problems that come with being Tony Stark._ Bruce glanced over at his friend, who was still extracting himself from Adelita's grip.

"Not at all," Tony said with a heavy facetiousness the woman couldn't have missed. Still, Ms. Ortiz only smiled as Adelita finally left Stark and went to hug her mother around the waist. "I was just having a consultation with an old friend, Dr. Bruce Banner." He made a gesture towards Bruce, leaving him no choice but to stand and approach the woman.

"Jacinta Ortiz," she introduced herself, shaking Bruce's proffered hand and giving him a purely professional smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Bruce reciprocated, although he had to force himself to meet her eyes.

"Jacinta, would you mind stepping out with Adelita for just a moment?" asked Tony with a hint of desperation in his voice. "I'd like to finish up here with Bruce-"

"Of course, Tony." Ms. Ortiz smiled warmly at him. "Come on, Adelita."

"Awww, mami," the girl said in a token protest, but she went out into the hall with her mother all the same.

Bruce shook his head once the office door slid shut. "Tony, you must have more patience than I give you credit for." When he got no reply, Bruce turned back towards Stark. "Tony? Aah!"

Dr. Banner jumped again, this time because Tony now appeared much shorter than usual. After a second, Bruce realized this was because Tony was crouching on one knee beside him. His left arm was held up in an awkward position, empty palm turned upwards. . . but it wasn't nearly as awkward as when he grasped Bruce's hand in his right a moment later.

"Will you marry me?" asked Tony Stark.

Bruce's mouth fell open, but all he managed was a strangled croak. There was a long silence while Tony looked up at him with espresso-brown eyes and an earnest expression. Then Stark shifted into his usual slightly sarcastic expression, and time moved again.

"Of course I'll be holding the ring in this hand." Tony waggled his left hand. "Haven't designed it yet. But what about the overall effect? Traditional and clichéd, but not so- what word did you use?- _flashy_. But is it impressive enough?"

"Um," said Bruce. His face felt like it was on fire as he tugged his hand free of Tony's. "Yes, I think so. I would imagine that- that Pepper would appreciate tradition and simplicity." Somehow, Tony's offhanded comment about "designing the ring" managed to sink in. "And I think you should keep that in mind for the ring as well."

"Okay. Yeah." Tony looked out into space, thoughtful, then he scrambled to his feet. "Thanks for the advice. It definitely helps."

Before Bruce could say anything, Stark went back to the office door and called for his visitors as it opened.

"Jacinta?"

"All finished with your consultation?" she asked as she moved back into the office, Adelita still clinging to her side.

"Yes, we are," Bruce answered for Stark, and he made his own move for the door. "Tony, I'd better be going."

Pure fear showed in Tony's widened eyes. "I wouldn't hear of it! I also wanted your advice on-"

"I think I've had enough of giving advice for one day." Bruce felt a little bad about leaving Tony to fend for himself against the two Ortizes. . . but vindictive enough to escape anyway. Bruce nodded goodbye to Ms. Ortiz then hurried out the door. He looked back once before it closed, just in time to see Adelita lean past her mother's side and stick her tongue out at him.

* * *

After a tedious elevator ride, Bruce shuffled through the lobby of the Stark tower, hands in his pockets. Despite his own trials, despite the. . . big guy, his life seemed quite simple in comparison to Tony Stark's. Being alone did make things easier, even with all of Tony's insistence that Pepper had made him a new man. And then not having women like Jacinta (and Adelita) Ortiz pursuing him, that made things easier for Bruce too. Fewer complications, fewer emotions. . . yes, his life was so much simpler than Tony's.

Actually, Bruce wasn't envious of Tony at all. Maybe Dr. Banner _would_ be a new man, but no girlfriend- not even an exemplary one like Pepper Potts- could make the big guy a new monster.

_Perhaps it's the women I'm jealous of, then._ The thought stung.

Fortunately, it fled Bruce's mind when he heard someone call his name. At first he thought it was Tony trying to reel him back in, and Bruce started moving more quickly to the lobby doors- but when he heard the voice again, he realized it wasn't Tony's at all.

"Bruce?"

Dr. Banner finally looked up, then he broke into a smile despite his initial apprehension.

"Steve!"

Steve Rogers had been walking into the tower, but he veered over to intercept Bruce instead. Rogers, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, looked far out of place amidst the well-dressed businesspeople in the tower lobby, but his familiar, square-jawed face was welcome to Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked him as they shook hands.

"I don't exactly know," Steve shrugged. "Tony called and said he wanted to consult me about something, didn't say what." He raked his hand through his brown hair, combing out his bangs and resituating them across his forehead. "I feel a little underdressed."

"Ah. Don't worry about that." Bruce's smile grew, and he put his hand on Steve's arm, turning the other man around towards the tower doors. "Or about your appointment; I just walked out of my own consulting session with him. It turns out Tony's rather busy at the moment- and honestly, you'll be sparing yourself a headache if you blow him off." Just as he had felt guilty for ditching Tony himself, Bruce didn't think it was exactly right to detour Steve. . . but then Tony already had plenty of company. Bruce didn't.

"Well. . . okay. . . ." Steve cast his vivid blue eyes over his shoulder at the elevators, then he gave up and walked outside with Bruce instead. "I hate to stand him up though."

"Don't worry, it does him good to have someone turn him down every once in a while," Bruce reassured Steve. "And besides, he's occupied. Another investor who doesn't understand that he's in a 'committed relationship.'"

"Oh. In that case, I'll stick with you." Steve grinned at Bruce as they walked out to the street. "I've never had that kind of problem myself."

It was hard to believe, as handsome as Steve was. . . but then Bruce had heard enough about Rogers's past to know things hadn't always been that way.

"You know, neither have I," Bruce said. He paused a moment, not sure what to do next. Bruce knew Steve as well as he did anyone, but Dr. Banner wasn't very good at cultivating friendships. He wanted Steve's company, yet even that was taking a chance as far as his emotions were concerned.

Steve himself interrupted Bruce's thoughts. "So where are we headed?"

Bruce looked at the other man and decided to throw caution to the wind with a proposal of his own.

"Want to get some coffee?" he finally asked. "I'm buying."

"Sure, why not?" Steve answered immediately. "We can both stop by Tony's office later."

As they walked to the nearest Starbucks, Bruce's mood lifted. The day spent with Tony had left him feeling that being alone and shielded from emotion _was_ simpler- but maybe some things were worth a little extra complication.

* * *

The End


End file.
